The Crossover
by Mikethedictator42
Summary: The main character Mike finds himself in a world where he slowly meats his favorite anime chatterer and also some more negative character. The continuing story will show the encounters and conversations with anime characters. P.S. while there are only two crossover categorizes this includes multiple anime reference and characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for myself, Michael Duncan or as I am is better known amongst the internet, Mikethedictator42. My daily life usually was definite in schedule and how time was spent. I would go to my private school with the less than average class of nine. I continued to do my work thoroughly and with high standards so that when I went home I could work 100% on my passion, Anime. My list comprised of over one hundred entries from the average slice of life or the harem ecchi to the finer titles like Code Geass, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Fate/Zero. This day was that of a fine Friday night as I was binging out Parasite: the Maxim for the fact that I craved another episode, but there were none for the upcoming three days.

Suddenly my surroundings changed, I was standing instead of sitting in my desk chair as normal, surrounded by nothingness except for a foreshadowing immense throne. Yukiteru sat before me, or perhaps it was the other way around. He spoke, saying, "Hello, while there are others with your interest in anime and those who supersede you in your love for anime" "Aren't you from Future Diary?" I interrupted him. "Yes I am, but do please be quiet so that I may finish my declaration." Yuki replied. I was as ecstatic as I could be but knew that I should listen to Yuki or better yet the god of time and space A.K.A. Deus Ex Machina. "Due to your ebullient love of anime I have granted you something. Every day and anime character will be summoned, as more and more characters are summoned problems may arise among them and it's your job to settle this." "Is that all?" I inquired. "One more thing, Along with a positive character a negative one shall also be summoned. "Challenge accepted." I said with all the joy in my heart, for what he loved so much was about to be materialized in the real world.

As I replied to Yuki accepting his offer I was back in my chair with my headset on as if nothing had happened and the conversation was but a figment of my imagination. I turned around ready to get tea and was stunned to realize something. He now lived in a world where everything was now in a form of anime. As if the graphics and textures for reality had been switched out with the animation style of Bones. Adding to this I saw Zero standing near the doorway. I thought to myself, _if this zero was at the end of the series than it could be Suzuku or even one of the dark knights MAYBE. But if it isn't then it could be_ Lelouch _(I hope it is) or C.C. either would do I suppose._ I asked of Zero, "are you Lelouch or another?". A moment of silence followed ...the masked anti-hero spoke with the voice of a prince, "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, Where am I and who are you?". Star struck I stood there taking in the beauty of speaking to a conscious anime character," I am Mike and you are currently in North America in country called The United States of America and were summoned here by another anime character." Was the only explanation I could give. "Does this alternate reality have Britannia Mike?" "Well I think they were trying to make a Britain without being _mean_ to Britain so we do have a _Britannia_ but don't worry the only conquering they do now is on YouTube", I replied. "Do you mind if I stay at this home until I get a better understanding of what's happening?" "Of course, but first I have to ask what do you remember in your life before _being _here?" "That's weird because all I can recall are basic thing about where I live my schooling, friends and fami…" all of a sudden I saw Lelouch's eyes flare with contempt but not physically do anything except for the fact that his left eye flared with the mark of the Geass. I instinctively turned my head away and put my hands over my eyes hiding from the Geass. "Michael I have remembered my memories or at least a large amount of them, I can't be sure but I know that I have just regained my Geass and remember what happened with the zero requiem, It worked" "Yep that's the jist of it." Lelouch mumble something about Nunnally and then sat down on the lower bunk of my bed with a happy and joyous face. "Well it's already 11:54 so we should probably go to sleep, wouldn't you agree?" I asked of him. Without an answer he seemed to think the same thing and promptly fell asleep where he lie, which was my bed. I swiftly climbed up the ladder to the upper bunk and fell asleep as well. I thought to myself _who will be the next character to come out of fiction into this newly transformed world, wait if Lelouch is already here then does that mean that whoever is the negative has also been summoned, I wonder if they also are summoned in or near my house. Well, all this would have to wait until tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at a nice time of 10:30 to find no Lelouch in what was rightfully my bed but had been commandeered the previous night. I came outside of my room and into the kitchen to find Angel or Kana eating Rice Krispies. Lelouch sat adjacent to her while reading encyclopedia and then said the following"i have briefed myself on your relatively similar history and awoke to find this white haired mute who shot down my every attempt to ask her about where she came from.". _Now that I think about it how is it that he can read and speak english, he must be the dub lelouch_. "Hello angel im Mike and you've been summoned here because another anime character thought it would be fun." I informed Kana,"Oh, also both of you should know that a negative character has been summoned so thats something you should be prepared for." Lelouch nodded but still deeply entrenched in the book where as Angel was entrenched in her cereal and didn't respond in the slightest. _First Lelouch now Angel I can't wait for the next one to come who will it be, Kaneki, Edward or Alphonse Elric, Touka, Rin_. At that moment I heard the doorbell ring, with my parents gone for the next week I was weary to unlock it. I thought it was odd for my parents to leave but now I understand if Yukiteru had plans for this. I paced over to the door and bent my knees to look through the peep hole. What I saw was a Yuno Gasai with a higurashi face. I ran two meters away from the door and warned the still reading and eating anime characters,"We have someone who is going to murder us while laughing!". "Calm down," Lelouch said as he went and looked through the peephole, I can only think he didn't know who she was and what she has done. Lelouch opened the door a crack and leaned against it (I assume not expecting much strength from the homicidal maniac which is Yuno Gasai)And declared in a loud voice,"Hello why are you here my friend here thinks that you wish us harm.". The door slammed open hurdling Lelouch into the opposing wall and on the other side the door Yuno came in and spoke in a frantic tone,"Yuki, Yuki, where are you Yuki, someone told you were here Jason he said he was a freind of you. Where is HE, you took him didnt you, DIDN'T YOU". Yuno raised her axe hand and came in, Angel sat up and initiated her blade hand. Oddly I didn't see Lelouch in the room at the time. Yuno lifted up an axe ready to swing at angel, as if to meet this she took a step back and cocked her blade hand ready to strike,then I remembered. _Yuki told me that I had to settle the disputes more or less but also that there were negative characters doesn't he mean villains? _"STOP",I yelled Yuno dropped her arm with the axe still in hand with a face that said "_why did you stop me?" and Angel simply turned her head. "We really shouldn't be fighting so please just hold in your rage and anger until later ok?"._ Angel went and got her bowl to empty and rinse it in the sink lelouch was suddenly back in the living room as if he timed it. Yuno went back out the door with her axe and murmured to herself about how jason was lying scum that needed to be dealt with. Lelouch stood there still with his dark nights uniform and Zero mask. And Angel in her school uniform, They might need new clothes so I decided to give them an affordable budget for clothes and opened a tab with amazon. Within a good thirty minutes their entire wardrobe was bought and soon to be here. With the equivalent of a filler episode done within minutes I thought it was best to see what was happening since the whole world turned into anime and how the public reacted to this, especially the Japanese. As I scrolled through the new I didn't find anything to do with the new world all news videos and images were in anime but no one had seemed to notice. I then looked for anime by going to my beloved crunchyroll but when I clicked on the bookmark there was a crunchyroll but with tv series from the original world like Breaking bad and House. It seemed as though the entire world's perception of anime and reality switched with the real being fictitious. I then cancelled my membership with crunchyroll having no interest in non anime related shows that I've already finished. Now that that was taken care of I had to deal with Angel as I looked at her over the backrest of my chair she turned her head from the ipad in her hands to meet my gaze and then returned to playing jetpack Joyride. I assume she has to sleep either on the ground of my room which I would not allow her being an anime character so it was either the couch or my sisters bed. My sister was at a equestrian retreat for the next weak even though she doesn't do equestrian but I bet I have Yuki to thank for that. I chose that the best choice was my sisters bed and gestured angel to follow me through the hallway into the room,"This is your room and bed for the next week, is that okay." "Yes", Angel replied. I then went back into my room asking lelouch to look at something. Lelouch came and looked over my shoulder at the computer monitor,"What is it?" I then opened up a basic anime character roster and said the following,

_The large and copious amounts of negative quote unquote and positive characters from anime makes it hard to brush up on all the possibilities but lets assume that only people will come from the animes in my library. First off lets start off with my season favorites which include Tokyo Ghoul, Parasite:the Maxim, , and and older anime called School Days… JK everyone hates that anime. here is a playlist for you watch all these anime, luckily anime is now normal so it was all on Netflix and Hulu. Also if you have time watch Code Geass just for the heck of it._

Lelouch nodded once again and I sat up from my desk chair handing of the metaphorical anime torch to him. _So far things have gone realtivly smooth in the situation we're in but it may change._


End file.
